BigBruv's Big Brother 3
'''BigBruv's Big Brother 3 (aka Big Brother: Dynamic Duos) '''will premiere on the ''Tengaged Website ''beginning on Friday 23 November 2012. Auditioning for the season began taking place after the premiere of the second season on Friday 19 October 2012, where over thirty potential HouseGuests had applied. Big Brother 3 will take on the 'Dynamic Duos' twist from the thirteenth season of the original US series of Big Brother where ten strangers will enter the house followed by six veterans from past seasons of BigBruv's Big Brother in their selected duos. A small Premiere twist took place in which a "Power Duo" was decided by a competition on Day 1. Alex & Sam D became the "Power Duo" and cast the sole vote to evict that night, resulting in Jacob and Janie's eviction. The season is slated to last 22 days before ending on 14th December 2012. HouseGuests Ten brand new HouseGuests entered the house this season, followed by six veterans, consisting of Christian, Danny, Eddie and JB from the first season, and Angie and Roseanna from the second season, playing in duos with their best fit. Newbies Veterans Summary Week 1 On Day 1, 10 brand new HouseGuests entered the house in their duos. Once inside, they were joined by the six veteran HouseGuests: Angie & Roseanna from Season 2, and Eddie & Danny and Christian & JB from Season 1. Afterwards, the HouseGuests learned that they would be competing in a competition, known as the "Power Duo competition". The veterans did not compete in this challenge and therefore could not be evicted by the Power Duo. Before the night was over, Alex and Sam D were crowned the "Power Duo" of the night and were told that they had to cast the sole eviction vote towards another duo, excluding the three veteran duos. They cast their decision based on threats and voted to evict Jacob and Janie. On Day 2, Austin won the first Head of Household competition of the season. In the nominations ceremony, Austin nominated the duo of Danny and Eddie, explaining that they were "threats" and they have not spoken to him since the game started. This marked Danny's eighth time nominated for eviction during his time on the series. On Day 3, The first Power of Veto competition took place. This competition was based on pure luck. Shortly after Sam M was revealed to be the winner, he chose not to use the Power of Veto on the duo leaving Danny and Eddie to face eviction. On Day 4, most of the HouseGuests kept their promise to evict Danny over Eddie and Danny was evicted by a landslide 8-3 vote. Week 2 After Danny was voted out of the house, it was revealed that Eddie will hold the 'Golden Key' until the duo twist is over. The HouseGuests competed in an Endurance challenge shortly after this announcement. Alex won the competition and nominated the Veteran duo Christian and JB. At the veto competition, Christian stayed on the longest and won the Golden Power of Veto, saving both himself and his duo partner JB from eviction. Alex named Sam M and Sterling the replacement nominees in advance. When the eviction ceremony came around, the players respected the HOH's choice and Sterling was sent home by a vote of 9-1, leaving his partner with another Golden Key. Later that night, another HOH competition was held. After a brutal fight between the houseguests, Christian was victorious and claimed the HOH key. Week 3 Now that Christian is the third HOH of the season, he is in charge of the nominations. The two prime targets were Alex, for causing drama and winning competions, and Oakly, who was seen as a floater by many, and would casually cause drama aswell. However, Christian decided to nominate the duo that put him on the block last week : Alex & Sam D. The Power of Veto was crucial to most of the other houseguests since nobody wanted to risk going up if the duo came off the chopping block. The Power of Veto challenge was both physical and based on luck. Alex seized the Golden Power of Veto, and had an easy decision ahead of him, which was to use it on himself. At the veto ceremony, Christian named Oakley and Austin the replacement nominees thinking it would give him a better chance at staying during the fast forward. At the fast forward, Sam B won the Head of Household competition and nominated the duo of Angie and Roseanna for eviction. Due to Angie winning the Power of Veto competition, Angie and Roseanna were removed from the block and Christian and JB were nominated in their place. After Christian was evicted by a vote of 5-3, he returned due to a mistake. Because of this, Oakley walked from the house. Week 4 At the Head of Household competition, Angie topped a poll and won immunity for the week. Securing second place in the poll, Christian became the new Head of Household. He nominated Alex and Roseanna, basing his vote on who he thought voted to evict him the week before. Sam D, Alex's original duo partner, claimed the Golden Power of Veto and saved Alex from eviction, causing Christian to renominated his own original duo partner JB, completing his plan to get JB out. On Day 10, the HouseGuests followed Christian's wishes and unanimously voted out JB. Week 5 Sam M won his second competition, and became the new HoH at the beginning of the week. He nominated the original duo Angie and Roseanna for eviction. After the nominations ceremony, former HouseGuest, and first evictee Janie re-entered the house. With the house speculating why she had returned, it was revealed that she would be hosting the next Power of Veto competition, "Veto Factor", based on Janie's group game Janelle's X Factor. She returned along with two previous HouseGuests, Katie and Cole, runner-up and third place HouseGuests respectively, from the second season of BigBruv's Big Brother. Week 6 Week 7 Week 8 Week 9 Week 10 Voting History * - Received a penalty vote the next time they were nominated. Category:BigBruv's Big Brother